vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Godzilla: The Game)
|-|Base = |-|Burning Godzilla= Summary Godzilla in 1954, Godzilla attacked Japan. From his attack, mankind found and harnessed G-Energy, an energy source taken from Godzilla. 60 years later, Godzilla appears again to feed on the G-Energy. Godzilla progresses through Japan, fighting off Kaiju that are seemingly attracted to him and destroying G-Generators. Mankind takes information on Godzilla, and it is revealed that since Godzilla's first attack, G-Force has been constructing a Godzilla-like robot. Once all the data on Godzilla is collected, the robot is deployed. This can either be Super Mechagodzilla or Kiryu depending on the player's difficulty. Godzilla defeats the robot and destroys the last two generators. Godzilla then appears to be returning to the sea, however, the energy he absorbs causes him to enter critical mass and become Burning Godzilla. It is theorized that he will explode and destroy the world. The G-Force Operator suggests freezing him, and freeze tanks are sent out. The Super X3 arrives but is damaged. Soon after, what appears to be another Godzilla appears, but is also defeated. The Gotengo and Super X3 manage to freeze Godzilla, and Kiryu carries him out to sea. They both sink into the ocean, and humanity begins to rebuild. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least High 7-C, possibly High 6-A with Meltdown Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years old Classification: Kaiju, Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Accelerated Development, Limited Flight, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Aura, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Energy Manipulation, Projection, Energy Absorption (Can absorb G Energy to grow larger and and stronger), Breath Attack, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Transformation (Into Burning Godzilla), Radiation Manipulation, Large Size (Varies from type 1 to type 2 depending on how much G Energy he has absorbed), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive to the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Heat Manipulation (As Burning Godzilla), Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will), Resistance to Fire, Electricity, Acid, Radiation Manipulation (Can survive being exposed to radiation), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and to Black Holes (His cells were described to have entered a black hole in space) Attack Potency: At least Town level (His Atomic Breath was stated to be capable of destroying an entire town in seconds) | At least Large Town level (Massively stronger than before), possibly Multi-Continent level via Meltdown (The explosion caused by Burning Godzilla would expand across the entire globe) Speed: Subsonic Movement speed, Supersonic+ Attack Speed, Reactions, and Combat Speed (Able to react to Jet Jaguar whose speed is Mach 3.5 speed) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted and threw Hedorah a good distance by its strength, who is 48,000 metric tons) | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Can survive attacks from monsters comparable to himself) | At least Large Town level (Can survive attacks from monsters comparable to himself) Stamina: High | High Range: Tens of meters, hundreds of meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Cold temperatures and ice will make him hibernate. If he absorbs too much G Energy at once, he enters a state of Nuclear Melt-Down. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Physicall Attacks= File:Right_and_left_punch_Goji.gif|Right and Left Punches File:Tail_Combo_Goji.gif|Tail Combo File:Throw_Goji.gif|Throw Enemy File:Strong_Tail_Attack_Goji.gif|Strong Tail Attack File:Font_Kick_Goji.gif|Front Kick File:Bite_Goji.gif|Bite File:Strong_Charge_Goji.gif|Strong Charge File:Extended_Jump_Attack_Goji.gif|Extended Jump Attack *'Punches:' The basic Godzilla's attack in the game. Godzilla uses his hands for combat in a series of quick moves. *'Tail Combo:' Godzilla uses his hands to attack and ends the technique with a tail hit. *'Throw:' Godzilla catches his enemies then lifts and launches them at buildings. *'Strong Tail Attack:' A stronger version that has and unleash even more energy at the impact. *'Front Kick:' Godzilla runs for some tens of meters and ends the technique with a powerful kick. *'Bite:' Godzilla catches his opponents then bites them. *'Strong Charge:' Godzilla runs and hit his enemies with his body. *'Extended Jump Attack:' Godzilla jumps towards his enemies and hits them with his body while jumping. |-|Energy Attacks= File:Atomic_Breath_Goji.gif|Atomic Breath File:Vapor_Breath_Goji.gif|Vapor Breath File:Ring_Breath_Goji.gif|Ring Breath File:Super_Spiral_Breath_Goji.gif|Spiral Breath File:Spiral_Ray_Goji.gif|Spiral Heat Ray File:Super_Spiral_Ray_Goji.gif|Super Spiral Heat Ray File:Back_Charge_Goji.gif|Back Charge File:Nuclear_Pulse_Goji.gif|Nuclear Pulse *'Atomic Heat Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Vapor Breath:' Godzilla fires a phosphorous breath; breath gauge will charge quickly, but attack strength of breath is weak. *'Ring Breath:' Godzilla can fire one or multiple rings around his foes, these rings will immobilize them. *'Spiral Breath:' This version of Godzilla's atomic breath is typically portrayed as much more powerful than his normal atomic breath and is wrapped in an electrical spiral. Used after his normal atomic breath was shown having little to no effect on his enemy. The spiral heat ray is still blue but is surrounded by a purplish spiral of energy. Before Godzilla fires the spiral breath, his dorsal plates are surrounded in blue electricity. *'Spiral Heat Ray:' Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon, a stronger form of the Spiral Breath used by his previous form. *'Super Spiral Heat Ray:' The strongest Godzilla's energy attack in the game. It causes 3 times more damage than the normal Spiral Heat Ray while the charge time is the same. *'Nuclear Pulse:' An omnidirectional attack where Godzilla emits atomic energy from every inch of his body. He can also use this move to channel energy into his physical attacks. *'Back Charge:' Godzilla flips his body and quickly shoots his atomic breath towards the ground allowing him to generate a limited form of flight and injure his enemies with his dorsal plates. Key: Base | Burning Godzilla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters